Captain Smoak
by SmoakAndGordonMIT09
Summary: So basically I was snowed in today and this came into my head. It's Mama Smoak and Captain Lance, but a crap ton of Olicity. Everything is basically from Felicity's point of view but it bounces around a little bit from scene to scene. But I think the Felicity and Oliver stuff is pretty adorable. Enjoy the drabble.


"You're mom all moved in?" Oliver asked Felicity as he came into the foundry.

"Moved into my guest bedroom you mean? Yes, she has," Felicity sighed.

"It's only temporary," he told her.

"Careful, you're starting to sound just like her," she teased him. "She starts the apartment hunt tomorrow."

"So what was your excuse for your evenings when you won't be at home?" he asked her.

"Well tonight," she stood up gathering her coat and purse before turning towards him, "I told her someone was taking me to a really nice fancy dinner, so not to wait up," she smiled at him wide.

"Big fancy dinner, huh?" he laughed, "Are we going to be having a lot of big fancy dinners while your mom is in your apartment?"

"Yeah, you should probably plan on that," she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Are you ready?" she looked at him in his sweater and jeans, "You don't look ready."

"We need to swing by my apartment, I forgot my suit."

"Good thing it's on the way then," she grabbed his hand and he followed her up and out of the foundry.

* * *

"My mother apparently made plans tonight," Felicity was sitting on the edge of Oliver's bed checking her phone as he was buttoning up his suit.

"Already? With who?"

"A friend?" Felicity's brow furrowed reading her phone. "She's only been here three days, she has friends already?"

"Well," Oliver walked over towards her straightening his tie. "It was probably that Smoak charm. It's impossible to resist," he leaned down and gave her a long kiss, his hands tangling in her hair.

Felicity stopped, out of breath, "Oh no, you are not getting out of dinner, no sir," she teased him.

"What makes you think I'm trying to get out of dinner?" he asked her, a smirk on his face.

"You're trying to distract me."

"Is it working?"

"Slightly," she nodded before he leaned down to kiss her again. "Oliver Queen I have been begging to go to this restaurant for weeks now, I will not miss this reservation!" she threatened.

He dropped his head and rested it on her shoulder, still leaning over her. "You really want to go?"

"No I've just been talking about it for weeks so my other boyfriend would take me. I need crabs. Cakes. I need crab cakes," Oliver laughed at her standing straight up again and held out a hand to help her off the bed.

"Crabs you shall get," he told her then looked sternly at her, "Crab cakes, that is."

* * *

"Hi Oliver Queen, reservation for two," Oliver greeted the hostess while Felicity looked around the restaurant. Low lighting, a mixture of navys, reds, and whites, a very nautical look.

"Right this way," The hostess grabbed two menus and led them to their table, Oliver in the lead, Felicity holding his hand just a step or two behind him. He guided her as she observed the small establishment, noticing the different people at different tables.

"Oliver," she abruptly stopped and grabbed his arm.

"What," he suddenly panicked, "What's wrong?" his serious voice beginning to show.

"I'm not sure I'm seeing this right," she shook her head and returned her stare to the left of her, "Can you look over there and tell me what you see?"

"What?" Oliver looked confused and followed her gaze to a table in the back corner.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but that is Captain Lance having dinner with my mother," Felicity deadpanned.

"Is everything alright?" the hostess realized they had stopped following her.

"Oh yeah," Oliver told her, "We just recognized a couple in the corner."

"Well you're table is right over there," she pointed to an empty table to the right of them, "I placed the menus on the table when you're ready."

"Thank you," he told her before turning back to Felicity, "So she didn't mention who her friend was."

"No."

"Well now we know."

"Yes."

"I mean it could be worse. But how do they know each other?"

"They met the other day for two seconds. I had to drop something off to Laurel and the Captain was coming out of the building when we were going in, my mom was with me, and I introduced them and oh my god I left them alone for ten minutes and Captain Lance asked my mom out on a date."

"I mean, to be fair, if she dated anyone, I mean he's a good man."

"Yeah, but the shock factor hasn't worn off yet."

"Do you want to go say hi?" Oliver asked her.

"Should I? I should right? Because what do I say tomorrow, 'Oh I saw you in a restaurant with Captain Lance last night but didn't say anything."

Oliver grabbed her hand and headed in that direction.

"So we're really going over I guess," she said.

"Hey, someone really wanted crabs, the sooner the better."

"You're so funny, you know that," she quipped.

They could see Captain Lance look up from his conversation with Donna to see Oliver and Felicity coming towards him.

"Oh, uh, hi," Captain Lance greeted.

"We saw you in the corner, we thought we'd say hello before we sat down to dinner," Oliver told them.

"Oh, hi honey!" Donna squealed. "I didn't know you were coming here tonight."

"I wanted crabcakes," she was still in shock.

"Oh is this the place you were talking about earlier?"

"Felicity's been talking about it for weeks now, I finally broke down and made a reservation," Oliver told them.

"I wasn't aware the two of you were," Lance motioned to the two of them.

"Oh, it's recent," Donna told him.

"Oh, right," he nodded in response.

"Well, we're going to go sit down, have a nice night," Oliver smiled, "Felicity say goodnight," he whispered.

"Have a good night," she waved for a second before Oliver guided away from their table.

"Freeze up much?" Oliver asked as he pulled the chair out for her.

"I just – I can't believe she's on a date."

"She is single."

"Yeah, but I haven't seen her on a date in – ever."

"She must really like him then," Oliver opened his menu.

"Do you think?" Felicity was biting her thumbnail and glanced back at their table.

"Felicity," Oliver tried to bring her attention back to him.

"Huh?" she looked at him.

"Staring at them might make them a little nervous, don't you think?"

"Oh, right, sorry," she picked up a menu and started skimming through it. "Do you think Laurel knows?"

"You're going to spend the rest of the night talking about this aren't you?"

"How are you not more interested in this?" she stole another glance at their table. They were laughing.

"They look like they're having a good time to me, no reason to freak out. It's just a first date. It might not amount to anything."

"Why not?"

"Do you want it to turn into something?"

"I don't know, but why would you think it wouldn't?"

"That's not what I said," he laughed, he could tell she was overwhelmed with the thought of her mother on a date.

"Oh god, what if she doesn't come home tonight?" Felicity's hand flew over to cover her mouth in shock.

"What about it?"

"I'll know where she is and what she's doing and with whom she's doing it," she leaned over and whispered to him across the table.

"Okay, well you can stay at my place and then you won't have to think about whether or not she'll be home, because you won't be there to know."

"Okay. Okay, that could work," she nodded and sat back up straight.

"This really has you freaked out," Oliver laughed at her.

"It's just weird."

* * *

"Does your mother know," Lance began gesturing towards the Arrow.

"Oh! No. No no no. She doesn't know anything about this. I'd like to keep it that way, if you don't mind."

"No. No, I was just curious. Didn't know what I could and couldn't mention. I don't want to step on any toes."

"Right," Felicity agreed.

"So you and Queen."

"Me and Oliver."

"How's that going?"

"Great," she nodded.

"You know his track record, right?"

"I know you're not a fan of his track record," she commented.

"Just trying to look out for you. Does he know about Queen?" Lance pointed quickly to the Arrow on the other side of the building.

"Why does he need to know?"

"Just curious."

"Why?

"I just would think he might have a problem with it."

"Elaborate, please."

"Well I mean. You two work awfully close together, you'd think over the last few years… I just have noticed you two are very close and I just assumed. Maybe the two of you might have similar interests. In each other."

"Me and the Arrow."

"Yes."

Felicity looked down at the ground and smirked for a second before throwing on her most convincing serious face, "We're just partners," she told him.

"Right. Partners," Lance nodded at her and the Arrow came across the rooftop towards them.

"Great job tonight. Both of you," Lance told the Arrow and then looked at Felicity.

"You did you're part too," Felicity told him.

"Thank you Captain," the Arrow said, then turned to Felicity, "We've got to go."

"Right," she nodded, "Have a good night Captain Lance," she walked to the edge of the building, and the Arrow followed, his hand guiding her on the small of her back. Oliver needed to watch how he was treating Felicity in the field. Because what was instinct to him, stuck out to Captain Lance as he watched them. It was the exact same way Oliver placed his hand on her back at the restaurant earlier that night.

She didn't flinch when he dropped his hand to her back. She didn't even look at him. Like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to touch her.

* * *

Felicity came home from work to find boxes strewn around the apartment.

"Mom?" she called as she put her jacket away in the closet.

"I'm in here honey!" her mother called from the spare bedroom.

"Are you packing?"

"Yes!" he mom jumped up in excitement. "I got a house!"

"A house, a house is big just for one person, isn't it?" she asked.

"Well, that's the thing, I'm not going to be living there alone."

"You're getting a roommate? Who?"

"Well not necessarily a roommate."

It took a minute for Felicity to realize what her mother was saying.

"You're moving in with Captain Lance," Felicity said.

"Well, um, yes. Felicity I hope you don't think I'm rushing into anything. I mean I haven't been in a relationship with someone in an extremely long time, and it just, this feels right to me. I was telling him I was looking for a new place and he suggested maybe we look for one together."

"Mom."

"Yes?" Donna was nervous of her daughter's reaction.

"This is a good thing," Felicity put her hands on her mother's shoulders.

"Really?"

"If you're happy, I'm happy mom. And Captain Lance, he's great. Really, I couldn't have picked anyone better. He's a good man. This is a good thing."

"Oh, honey, thank you so much," her mother enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Hello?" they heard a man's voice come in the front door.

"Am I interrupting a moment?" Oliver asked coming around the corner to the spare room, "You really should keep that locked, by the way."

"My mom is moving in with Captain Lance."

"Oh, wow. Big step. Congratulations Ms. Smoak."

"Thank you. Um, well I'm going to go call Quentin, I'll let you kids get going," she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Let me grab my coat," Felicity told Oliver.

"You seem really excited about this," Oliver said to Donna digging for her phone in her purse.

"Oh, I haven't been this happy in a very long time Oliver. When it finally comes along you have to hold on to it so you don't lose it again. Felicity and I are closer then we've ever been, I found Quentin. Everything just seems to be working out for me here in Starling," she beamed.

"Okay, I'm ready," Felicity's ponytail bounced in behind her. She threw her purse over her shoulder and looped her arm around Oliver's.

"Where are you two off to tonight?"

"Double Date," Felicity told her.

"Thea and her boyfriend," Oliver followed, "I'm not so sure I like him."

"You like Roy fine while they weren't together."

"Yeah, well, now they're dating again and now I don't like him again."

"Burden of being a big brother," Donna smiled.

Oliver looked at his watch, "We should probably get going, we don't want to be late to the interrogation, I mean dinner," he joked.

"You two have fun tonight."

"Night mom! Love you," Felicity called before going out the door.

"Love you, too" Donna called back, smiling to herself before dialing Quentin's number.

* * *

"Is it just me, or does this look huge?" Felicity asked pulling up in front of the house.

"For two people? Definitely huge," Oliver commented.

"Well, here goes nothing," she said unbuckling and climbing out of the car. "It's weird they bought a house together so soon after starting dating, right? Like that's not something I'm imagining isn't weird," she continued.

"They're happy," Oliver said.

"Right. And they're adults, right? They wouldn't rush into something that isn't absolutely positively what they want to do."

"Felicity," Oliver stopped her from walking and turned her towards him, steadying her with both his hands on her shoulders, "It's going to be okay. Don't jump to the worst possible scenario in your head like I know you're doing. That's usually my job," he told her.

"Okay. I know. I'm just nervous. I don't want her to get hurt, that's all."

"I know," he told her, "But you do love Captain Lance, right?"

"Yeah, he's great. If I could have chose anyone to be with her it would have been him."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," he kissed her forehead. "Ready?"

"Now or never," she smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him to the front door.

"Hi kids!" Donna opened the door and greeted them.

"Hi," they both responded before walking in.

"Wow, this place looks great," Felicity said coming in the door.

"Yeah, nice and big," Oliver commented looking around the foyer.

"Not too big though," Donna said. "Three bedrooms. You know, in case."

"In case of what?" Felicity asked oblivious.

"In case of grandchildren," she winked.

"Well that took all of two seconds," Felicity said mortified not making eye contact with Oliver.

"Oh c'mon, we're just planning. Like I said, just in case."

"So what's for dinner?" Oliver said trying to change the subject.

"Well, if you just follow me to the dining room," Donna said walking down the hall.

"How does she always find a way to embarrass me?" Felicity said to Oliver.

"Yeah, but really how far fetched is she?" he smiled at her.

"Wh-what?"

"Come on, dinner's getting cold," he teased her and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the dining room.

"Wait, what did you mean by that? Oliver!" Felicity yelled in a whisper.

"Take a seat and we'll have dinner out soon!" Donna motioned to two seats on one side of the table, Laurel on the other.

"Hey," Oliver greeted her.

"Hi Laurel," Felicity smiled.

"Hi," she smiled back, "What's up with you two?"

"Huh?" Felicity responded.

"Well when you came in you looked like you were scolding him, what'd he do this time?"

"Donna got Felicity a little worked up," Oliver said and then looked over at Felicity, smirking.

"And then Oliver stirred the pot," Felicity looked back at him, "Don't think I'm forgetting this conversation."

"Wouldn't dream of it," they gave each other a stare down until Laurel cleared her throat. "So what's new with you?" Oliver turned his head to look at Laurel across the table.

"Nothing really, pretty busy at the office."

"The Arrow been keeping you busy?" Felicity asked, reaching over to rub Oliver's leg. She was a very proud girlfriend.

"Yeah, I almost want to ask him to slow down so I could catch up," she smiled at them.

"He could probably use a day off," Felicity said.

"I hope you all like chicken cacciatore," Quentin came into the dining room with a heavy hot casserole dish in his hands.

"Dad you haven't make chicken cacciatore in, well, I can't remember," Laurel said to him.

"Well, first family dinner in the new house, I thought it warranted some chicken cacciatore."

"Nice choice of words," Felicity teased. "Warranted," she used her hands to make air quotes. Quentin, Laurel, and Oliver gave small laughs.

Felicity noticed the use of "family dinner" too. It made her wonder. This whole situation was new for her. What if her mother and Captain Lance got married? Her and Laurel would be stepsisters. Oliver really had a type, didn't he? And Captain Lance would be her stepfather. It all seemed surreal to her.

"Who wants some wine?" Donna came into the dining room, a bottle in each hand.

"Really mom?" Felicity laughed at her mother.

"One's red and one's white," she lifted them as she named them.

"Oooh, red me," Felicity pointed to her glass.

"Oliver?" Donna asked.

"Red for me too."

"Laurel?"

"Red."

"Well then, white for just me then," Donna said as she moved around the table filling glasses. She went back to put the bottles in the kitchen and when she came back she stood in the doorway for a moment.

She had always wanted a family like this. A man she loved. Her daughter who could love and understand her. Who knew that this was possible? She sure didn't. Starling City hadn't just been a new start for Felicity, it had now become a new start for her.

"It looks delicious Mr. Lance," Oliver told him as Lance dished out a pile onto Oliver's plate.

"It's dad's specialty," Laurel smiled.

"Well hopefully it's as good as the last time you had it," Lance told his daughter. "Where's Ted tonight?"

"Out of town. He's sponsoring a fighter and the fight was out in Coast City. He'll be back on Sunday."

"Well he'll just have to make it to the next dinner," Donna told her, passing a side dish to Oliver.

"What have you been up to lately, Queen?" Lance asked.

"Looking at a lot of different options right now," he said nervously, "I've been helping Thea out at the club mostly."

"Felicity mentioned that you and Thea were living together."

"Just looking out for my little sister," he said.

"You should invite her to dinner with us next time," Donna said.

"Mom, you're really big on this dinner next time, huh?"

"I just figured, the more the merrier," she said before taking a bite of her dinner.

"That's very nice, Ms. Smoak, I'll mention it to her. I'm sure she'd love to," Oliver told her.

"See?" Donna looked at Felicity.

"How are things at Palmer Tech Felicity?" Laurel asked. Oliver went rigid for a moment until her felt Felicity's leg touch his to calm him.

"Fine at the moment. The, um, explosion, set Ray's plans back a bit for what he was planning on a new project, but I'm sure he'll get back on track."

"Yeah, swell guy that Palmer, getting you blown up and all," Quentin huffed.

"He's lucky I only punched him," Oliver commented before taking a bite of dinner.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to –" Laurel said nervously.

"So do you like the curtains I bought for the dining room?" Donna changed the subject immediately. "During the day they really let the light in."

"They're really pretty Ms. Smoak," Laurel told her. "Did you guys paint this room too?"

"Oh yes, it was this really awful gray color in here before, we painted just the other day."

"It looks great, the whole house does."

"We'll give you the full tour after dinner," Donna beamed. 

"That wasn't so bad, right?" Felicity asked Oliver and Laurel as they walked down to the cars.

"Slightly strange, but they're happy," Laurel said.

"Well, at least we're on the same page," Felicity told Laurel and laughed.

"It's weird, right?" Laurel said.

"Completely," Felicity agreed. "Well, I guess we'll see you at the next 'family dinner.'"

"Don't be strangers," Laurel told them, giving Felicity a hug.

"We won't," she told her.

"Night," Oliver waved as they broke off and headed for separate cars.

* * *

"Ms. Smoak," Quentin came out onto the balcony where Felicity was resting her arms on the railing.

"Hi Captain Lance, did you and mom just get here?"

"Uh, yeah, she's in there helping Thea with a chicken," Quentin pointed back towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, Thea in the kitchen worries me a little," she laughed.

"I was hoping I could talk to you a second," he said nervously. "About me and your mom."

"Oh," Felicity said as Lance came over to rest his arms on the railing beside her. He stared out towards the city as she looked at his profile. From the living room Oliver could see the rigid posture of Lance's back, he knew what he was about to ask Felicity.

"I already talked to Laurel. And I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. You two mean the world to your mom and I and we would never do anything that would upset you."

"I'm starting to wonder where this conversation is going," Felicity joked. It helped a little, it made him slightly less nervous. She was good at lightening any situation.

"Felicity, I want to ask your mother to marry me," he finally blurted out. He looked at her a second to see her reaction.

"Wow," was her initial reaction, her mind thinking things through before she spoke again.

"I just, I want you to know," she fumbling over her words, "My mother, she means the world to me, and she spent my whole life taking care of me, and I just was nervous about the whole thing, because my dad left her pretty fragile, and I don't want her to get hurt and –"

"Felicity."

"I'm really glad she met you," Felicity finally got out, looking up at him and smiling. "You make her happy. And you both need each other and I think that's something that both of you were missing. If you want to marry my mom, you have my blessing."

"Really?"

"Absolutely," she told him and he gave her a hug.

"Dinner's ready," Oliver told them sticking his head out the door.

"After you," Lance waved her in the door smiling.

"Good talk?" Oliver asked her.

"Great talk," she told him, squeezing his arm.

"No Laurel?" Donna asked.

"She said she'd try to make it for dessert, she's has a heavy caseload this week," Quentin told her as he pushed in her chair.

"Everyone please thank Ms. Smoak for saving the chicken," Thea said as she made her way in with the plate of chicken and sat it in the middle of the table.

"You were doing fine, Thea."

"Until the end there," Thea said.

"I'm late!" Roy said coming in the apartment door.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Thea griped.

"Sorry, there was a – thing," Roy stammered. The only one at the table that was confused was Donna.

"Nice to see you Harper," Quentin said looking at him, "You own any hoods that aren't red?" Roy just shot him a look.

* * *

"Mom you look beautiful," Felicity was smiling from ear to ear. Her mother looked so incredibly happy.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Will someone help me with my veil?" she turned to look for it when there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Felicity asked walking towards the door. When she opened it, there was a devilishly handsome Oliver Queen smiling at her.

"I just got here, I need to know what I'm supposed to be doing."

Felicity looked back at her mom and Laurel.

"Go ahead, I've got this," Laurel told her.

"Are you sure?"

"We'll be fine honey," Donna waved her out.

"I'll be back in a second," she told them as she slipped out the door.

"Hi."

"Hi." They stood across from each other smiling.

"You're tie is crooked," Felicity took a step towards him to straighten it.

"There. Perfect," she smiled up at him.

"You look gorgeous," he looked down at her, smile never breaking.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she winked. "You should be in a seat by now. I had Diggle save you one."

"So where are Digg and Lyla sitting?" Oliver asked Felicity.

"Second row on the left. I think it should be on the aisle so you don't have to step on people."

"You really planned this out."

"Well I didn't know if you might have to be late or not. I just was thinking ahead." Okay, I have to go check on my mom," she turned.

"Hey now," he took her hand and she swiveled back to look at him. "I don't believe I got a kiss from you yet."

"I just did my make up, it has to get me through the ceremony," she teased him.

"One kiss is going to mess it up?"

"I know that look, and that look will mess up my lipstick and quite possibly dishevel everything else on me," she winked at him.

"Oh come on," he pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's usually easier to tell you no when you're wearing a shirt, but there's just something about this suit –" she trailed off before kissing him gently, "That will just have to tie you over," she ran her hands down his lapel.

"Felicity Smoak you're slightly sadistic," he told her.

She leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips, "I love you," she kissed him again, "I'll see you in a few."

"Alright," he couldn't erase the grin on his face as she walked away. "Hey," he called to her and she turned to look at him before she went back into the room, "I love you too." She smiled, blew him a kiss and disappeared behind the door.

Oliver heard footsteps coming down the hall behind him and turned around. "Oliver, good. You know how to do bowties, right?" Quentin was standing in front of him with the tie dangling around his neck. "Whoa," he looked at Oliver's face, "You know that particular shade of lipstick you're wearing does nothing for you."

"Huh?" Oliver said turning to look in a mirror on the wall, "Oh, um, I just –" Oliver pulled out his handkerchief and began wiping his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, must have seen Felicity."

"Uh," Oliver finished wiping his mouth. For some reason Lance made him nervous lately. Maybe it was the fact that he was going to be Felicity's stepfather. But he'd dated Lance's daughters before, and it never made him this nervous. When he had dated Laurel it was almost like a game to make Lance pissed. Now, all he wanted to do was prove to Lance that he could take care of Felicity. "Here, let me help," Oliver walked back over and began tying the bowtie of Lance's tux.

"You seem nervous, and I'm the one getting married."

"Yeah, I don't know why."

"Well I'm feeling pretty good, so keep your nerves to yourself."

"Yes, sir," Oliver finished his tie and took a step back. "Looks great."

Quentin walked over to examine his tie in the mirror, "Thanks. I guess now all I have to do is get married."

"Only ten more minutes."

"You alright kid? You've been acting weird lately."

"Uh, yes sir, I'm fine."

"Queen, in the last two months I've never heard you say 'yes sir' so many times since I've met you."

"I guess I'm just a little nervous myself, sir."

"You've never been nervous around me before."

"Well, you're going to be Felicity's stepfather."

"Yes. She's a remarkable woman, I'm lucky to get such a stepdaughter."

"I agree."

"So what's the nervousness about?"

"Well. I just worry you don't approve of me. I mean I don't have such a great track record with other women."

"No. You don't."

"But I want you to know Mr. Lance, Felicity – she's different. She's it. I love her more then anything, I'd never take her for granted or hurt her. I'll keep her safe and take care of her."

"Oliver," Lance placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him, "I know."

"You know?"

"You made two years of my life miserable dating Laurel. The whole thing was like a game to you. Then you disappeared for five years. Now I don't know what happened to you on that island, but I know it changed you. You came back a different man. I know that. Because if you were still that spoiled kid and you were dating Felicity, and you didn't really love her, you wouldn't be standing here nervous as hell trying to explain to me how much you love her. And to be honest I think she's good for you. Felicity is a very selfless person, and I think that part of her rubbed off on you after these few years. You want to be with Felicity, it's okay by me."

"Thank you, sir. Thank you."

Felicity came out of the bridal suite and came towards Oliver and Lance. "You should be in a seat by now," she pointed at Oliver, she came up and ran her hand up and down his back. "Captain you are needed at the altar," she smiled at him. "As soon as you hear the organ you can go to your place," she told him.

"Here goes nothing," Lance said, making his way to the door to the church.

"Felicity?" Donna called from the door. "Is the coast clear?"

"Oh, yeah mom!"

"I'm going to go sit down," Oliver told her.

"I'll see you in a few!" Felicity called as she made her way down the hall to her mother. 

"Where have you been?" Diggle asked as Oliver slipped into his chair in the second row.

"Well I ran into Felicity –"

"With your face?"

"Well, yes," Oliver laughed at him, "And then Lance asked me to help him tie his bowtie. And now I'm here."

"Awfully long time to tie a bow."

"Well, we also had a little discussion."

"About?"

"Me being in love with his soon to be stepdaughter."

"How did that go?"

"Better then expected," the music began playing and Lance appeared at the altar looking sharp in his suit.

The doors at the back of the room opened and out stepped Laurel, in a navy blue, floor length dress similar to the one Felicity was wearing. She walked down the aisle, bouquet in hand and made her way to the right side of the altar, giving her father a hug before standing behind him.

Felicity came next, her hair in waves, a bright smile on her face as she walked down the aisle in her navy, floor length gown. She was beautiful, and Oliver couldn't take his eyes off her for a second. As she came further down the aisle she looked right at him and smiled, and as she passed by she kissed her hand and reached out for his for a second before she made it to the altar. There was no one she loved more then her Oliver.

The wedding march began, and everyone stood to see Donna appear through the double doors. She was beautiful in a mermaid gown, her hair up, her veil over her face. And while everyone couldn't stop looking at Donna, Oliver stole glances at Felicity.

"So it's a well known fact that guys like to try to sleep with the bridesmaids, and I'm thinking you've got a solid chance with the Maid of Honor if you agree to dance with her at the reception," Felicity whispered into Oliver's ear as he sat at the bar.

"There's always a catch isn't there," Oliver smiled and turned to look at her.

"Come on," she fake pouted, "Just one?"

"Slow?"

"Slow."

"Okay."

"Ha!" she pointed at him, "Joke is on you, you were going to get lucky with the Maid of Honor either way tonight," she told him.

"I can't be held responsible when you can't walk tomorrow because I accidently stepped on your feet."

"Deal," she agreed and he handed her a red wine he had ordered for her at the bar. "Thank you, dear," she took it from him and took a sip before stepping away from the bar.

"Felicity," Laurel came to find her, "They need us now, they want to take a couple more pictures with us and they're going to send everyone into the reception hall now."

"Oh, coming," Felicity took another sip of wine, "Oh what the hell, I'm taking it with me," Oliver smiled at her.

"I'll see you in a few?" he asked her.

"Once this reception starts, you're all mine Queen," she smirked at him and pecked him on the lips before disappearing to find Laurel.

"How's dinner?" Felicity asked coming over to their table before giving Oliver a surprise kiss on the cheek.

"Delicious," Lyla said. "You're mom seems really happy."

"I've never seen her happier. Ever," Felicity told her as Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"Sorry you had to sit over here, I didn't make the seating arrangements," Felicity whispered to him.

"Well eating with Digg has always been a hardship of mine," Oliver joked.

"So today has been great and all, but I have to say seeing you for more then five minutes has been the perk of my day," Felicity said to Oliver as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, his hands resting in her lap.

"Just don't break the chair, I bet they're expensive," Roy told them.

"Shut up, they're cute," Thea hit Roy in the arm.

Waiters were beginning to make their way around the room clearing off tables from empty plates when the bandleader turned on his microphone to make an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we'd like to invite Mr. and Mrs. Quentin Lance out to the dance floor for their first dance."

"Yay!" Felicity cheered and clapped. She repositioned herself on Oliver's lap to see the dance floor as Quentin and Donna made their way out to the middle.

The band began playing, "Just the way you look tonight," and the two began swaying back and forth together, holding each other close. Felicity smiled as she watched, leaning back towards Oliver, who looked at her and kissed her head before settling in. "I love you," he whispered to her and she lifted his hand that was intertwined with hers and kissed it gently. "I love you too."

"The Bride and Groom would now like to welcome everyone out to the dance floor," the singer announced.

"Uh-oh," Oliver said as Felicity got up off his lap.

"Come on," she pulled his hand so he'd get off the chair.

"I'm just saying, your probably are going to regret this," he told her.

"I'm just saying, just sway back and forth and we'll be fine."

She made him stand still and then lifted his left arm out, positioned his right arm on her back, placed her right hand in his left, and wrapped her left arm around his shoulder.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Sway," she told him, before resting her head on his lapel. Even in heels she barely reached his shoulder. He pulled her close and did just as she said. He swayed. And when he swayed, so did she.

"This isn't so bad," he told her.

"Told you so," he laughed at her.

She looked up at him, a smile spread wide across her face and he leaned down and kissed her. Her hand traveled up his shoulder to the nape of his neck and smoothed the short strands of his hair as they continued to sway back and forth.

Wrapped in his arms dancing with him, all Felicity could think was, "I could stay like this forever."

A fast paced song broke them from their trance.

"Nope, I don't do fast ones, that's just disaster waiting to happen," he told her.

"C'mon Felicity," Diggle walked by grabbing her arm towards the dance floor, "Let's show them how it's done," he shot a look back at Oliver before he began twirling her around the dance floor to the song "Come Fly with Me."

"When did you learn how to dance John?" Felicity asked as she was tossed around the dance floor.

"It's natural rhythm," he lied.

"C'mon Ollie, let's dance," Thea tried to pull him out to the dance floor.

"Oh no, not a chance. Especially not with Digg dancing like that out there. It'd just be embarrassing."

"What is it with you guys? Roy won't dance either."

"Come here Thea," Felicity called her. "Care to cut in?" she replaced herself with Thea and Diggle began moving her around the dance floor.

"Your welcome," Felicity told Oliver as she walked towards him.

"You are the best."

"I try," she kissed him. 

"Everyone please welcome to the stage, the best woman, Captain Lance's daughter, Laurel Lance."

"Oh that's my cue, I've got to go," Felicity kissed his cheek and disappeared into he crowd."

"Hi, I'm Laurel. My dad and I have been through a lot together. Ups and downs. He's always been there. So when he asked me to stand next to him tonight, there wasn't a second of hesitation. You have spent my entire life trying to keep me safe and happy. So there was no question that I would be there for you. I love you daddy. Tonight, my dad got a new wife and daughter. And I got a new confident and best friend. Donna you make my father happier then I have seen him in such a long time. You have such a good heart, and you're one of the sweetest people I've ever met. Thank you for taking care of my Dad. I love you both. Congratulations. I'd now like to welcome my new sister to the stage, the maid of honor, Felicity Smoak."

The crowd cheered as Felicity made her way on stage and hugged Laurel before she left it.

"Hi," she waved nervously. "I have an affinity for rambling on and on when I'm slightly nervous. I'm slightly nervous now, but I'm going to try to keep my babbling to a minimum, which is why I wrote this," she lifted a piece of paper in her hand. "My mom has spent my entire life taking care of me. She worked two jobs to put me through MIT. A place I never would have made it to if it weren't for her love and support. She constantly believed in me. When she moved to Starling I was a bit startled when she told me she had already made a friend here. And then I was pleasantly surprised to find out it was the one and only Captain Lance. I really couldn't have picked anyone better to marry my mother. I've learned that sometimes you have to go through the worst in order to find what's best," she looked at Oliver. "When you can love through even the worst of times, is when you know it's true. I love you both very much, and can't wait to watch you grow old together. Well, older," the audience laughed, "Congratulations Mama Smoak. I guess I'll have to change that to Mama Lance from now on," she smiled. "Mazel tov!"

Felicity made her way off the stage and was greeted by smiles and hugs from her mother and Lance. Oliver made his way over to her, as she was babbling on about being so nervous to talk in front of so many people. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she continued, only pausing a moment to position her arms on top of his, and entwining her hands in his. She knew it was him from the moment she felt his hands, but the calluses on his fingers just confirmed it was him.

"You did wonderful honey, really, that was beautiful, thank you so much," her mother beamed.

"Thank you, I tried."

"You did good," she told her once more, running her hand over her daughters cheek before following her new husband off to the side to talk to one of the officers from the precinct dressed down in a suit.

"I kind of liked it too," Oliver said into her ear.

"Oh yeah," she twirled around in his arms to see his face, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You think it's true?"

"Think what's true?"

"Us?"

"True Love?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Eh, I mean I kind of like you, I don't know if I'd go far enough to say true love, but I guess if you were tied to a train track I'd try to save you," she teased him.

"I think it is," he told her seriously.

"You do."

"I do."

"I do, too," there was an intensity between them, an electricity they could both feel.

"What time does this thing end?"

"Not soon enough, why?"

"I've got a date with a maid of honor and a hotel room," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"That's funny, I've got a date with this really handsome vigilante, at least he seems like he's handsome, he always wears a mask."

"I should bring the mask?"

"Oh, you should definitely bring the mask," she teased before kissing him, and he held her tighter.

When he released her he let out a breath, "I have to go to the car," he started searching for his keys.

"Time to throw the bouquet," they announced.

"It never ends," Felicity huffed, kissing Oliver again and then slumping her shoulders to head towards the dance floor.

"Are you ready?" Donna called out behind her. Felicity made her way to the front of the crowd of women, and when Donna threw the bouquet it was as if it had just fell in Felicity's lap.

"Oh my god I caught it," Felicity said. "I never catch anything, how did I catch this!" her mother squealed and hugged her tight jumping up and down.

"You're next!" Donna told her excitedly.

"Oh god," Felicity looked at the crowd staring at her, "I need more alcohol."


End file.
